Mayuri's Life
by Phaelz
Summary: Vários dias na vida de Mayuri se retratarão aqui ...


Capítulo 1

Mayuri andava entediado com sua vida pacata na soul society, sem nada para pesquisar, sempre esperando a notícia do encontro de algo novo, algo interessante, que o fizesse ficar exaltado e que ele pudesse mostrar todo seu potencial, até que , Nemu , chega muito exaltada dizendo:

"Mayuri-sama, foi descoberto uma nova raça, acho que seria muito interessante..."

"Calada Nemu, nem mais um pio... está decidido, vamos para lá hoje!"

Sem nenhuma perda de tempo Mayuri e Nemu vem para o mundo dos humanos com a intenção de descobrir tudo sobre essa nova raça, não importando do que se tratasse, nem que para isso ele tenha que dizimá-los .

Era uma ilha próxima a Cuba que parecia intocada. Mayuri adentra cada vez mais excitado em descobrir tudo sobre essa raça, mais ao por os pés La ele é atacado e nem sabe de onde, era uma raça hostil que não aparentava gostar de visitas, o estranho é que ele não foi atacado por algo comum.

Após perceber que tudo estava calmo novamente ele montou seu laboratório improvisado e foi pesquisar o tipo de material que ele havia sido atacado. Para a surpresa dele era um veneno muito letal que continha vários compostos ácidos aos quais ele nunca havia visto igual, ele ficara fascinado por aquilo e agora queria estudar muito mais a fundo essa nova raça descoberta.

Mayuri pega sua zanpakutou e vai a caçada de um dos nativos daquela ilha, acaba encontrando o que parece ser um filhote, sem dó arranca sua cabeça e o leva para seu laboratório, descobriu que aquilo não era humano, nem parecia vir daquele planeta, era uma raça com a inteligência super-desenvolvida e, pelo que pudera ver, com experiência em guerras muito maior que a dos humanos.

Mayuri já não se agüentava, e cometeu a loucura de adentrar-se pela floresta, sem nenhuma localização, tudo pela ciência. Quanto mais ele andava, mais ele sentia que estava próximo da evolução, até que , novamente ele foi atacado , por muitas flechas contendo a mesma solução ácida. Sem pensar, Mayuri exclama:

"Rasgue Ashisogi Jizou!"

Imediatamente sua shikai aparece e ele golpeia cada um de seus inimigos que imediatamente se paralisam, e Mayuri diz:

"Isso eh por se meterem comigo!"

Logo após ele corta a garganta de um dos seus adversários, e se sente imponente naquele cenário. Imediatamente ele se vira para o outro e corta seus braços e pernas. Para não ser injusto ele arranca os órgãos internos do último e sai na procura da civilização.

Ao sair do meio da floresta fechada ele se encontra em um enorme campo, e bem ao longe vê o que se parece um castelo.

Ao chegar nesse castelo, ele entra com a maior cautela para que ninguém sentisse sua presença. Lá dentro ele não conseguia nem se mexer, ficara maravilhado com tal organização e decidira invadir uma casa para apreciar a cultura da nova raça.

Ele vai na primeira casa que ele avista e derruba a porta, graças a sua excitação ele perde totalmente o sentido de estar no meio de um povo hostil. Muitos guardas saem de um grande casarão, aos quais apreendem Mayuri. Enquanto é levado ele observa que naquela cidade há um grande amontoado de torres que se parece com uma casa real.

Ao chegar no destino ele vê um homem enorme, pelos seus cálculos deveria ter uns 2,50 metros e vestia uma longa capa, usava um cajado de ouro e uma coroa com uma grande rubi, sim , a civilização era monárquica! Mais não deixava de ser uma civilização incrivelmente evoluída.

"Quem é você e o que está fazendo em meu reino?" diz o rei.

"Não te interessa o que vim fazer aqui, pois pessoas mortas não precisam saber de nada" diz Mayuri com toda a imprudência.

"Como se atreve a falar assim comigo? Guardas, levem-no para as masmorras, quero que ele apodreça lá."

E Mayuri se vê preso e sem sua zanpakutou, sorte sua que Nemu sempre está por perto. Ela silenciosamente entra nas masmorras, e encontra apenas três guardas, um que protegia a zanpakutou de Mayuri, outro que guardava a cela e um para reforço, sem pensar ela entra lá e , usando os venenos que guardara, mata aos três e o salva.

Mayuri apenas diz:

"Pegue minha zanpakutou e vamos dar o fora daqui, tenho umas contas a acertar aqui." E sai correndo.

Desce as grandes escadarias e, ao sair, se depara com vários guardas que notaram algo estranho, Mayuri diz com uma voz calma e suave:

"Bankai."

E começa a espalhar o caos pelo reino todo, gases tóxicos matando milhares de nativos, vários nativos morrendo perfurados, era simplesmente a visão do inferno, e Mayuri ria , se deliciava ao ver aquela cena perfeita, vingança com um sentimento de pesquisas após cada ser daquela raça ser aniquilado.

O rei vendo tudo aquilo não se agüenta e, para o espanto de Mayuri diz:

"Lleve todo a la paz solar!" o que o torna um grande monstro hollow.

"Que interessante, um arrancar! Estou fascinado! Então esse eh o motivo dessa civilização ser muito organizada e fiel a seu rei, o medo desse pobres idiotas de serem mortos por você! Esta viajem está cada vez melhor!" diz Mayuri com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Numa velocidade inacreditável, aquele monstro veio ao encontro de Mayuri que saiu do riso ao espanto. Rapidamente fugiu e mandou sua bankai prosseguir ao ataque para matá-lo, em vão, seus enormes espinhos não fizeram nem arranhão em sua grande armadura. Com suas enormes garras o rei conseguiu atacar a bankai de Mayuri, fazendo um estrago na mesma, mas Mayuri parecia inabalável.

"Você é um arrancar bem poderoso" diz ele.

"Digo o mesmo de você shinigami, conseguiu devastar meu reino por completo, agora vou devastar sua vida!" esbraveja o rei.

Ele corre novamente pra cima de Mayuri, que contra ataca com sua bankai, e com um golpe de fúria entando em meio aos espinhos ele consegue perfurar profundamente a bankai de Mayuri, que para seu enorme desespero lança um veneno fatal em seu corpo.

"O que é isso! Meu corpo está ardendo!" diz o rei sentindo que iria incendiar.

"HÁ HÁ HÁ, pensou que poderia me derrotar tão facilmente? Engano seu, em meu enorme tempo livre e projetei minha bankai para lançar o meu pior veneno, o mais letal e mais terrível de todos caso ela fosse derrotada, tenho q admitir, você foi um bom oponente." Após Mayuri dizer isso, o rei estava completamente paralisado.

Mayuri injeta uma droga que faz o rei voltar ao normal, e o leva para seu laboratório junto com outros moradores daquele reino. Após a retirada dos órgãos dos nativos para estudos minuciosos, arranca, cada membro do rei, cada órgão, cada partícula de seu corpo e ri como se fosse uma criança brincando com seus amigos no parque.

Após essa grande experiência Mayuri volta para soul society, e se encontra com Yammamoto:

"Espero que tenha se divertido Mayuri."

"Claro que sim." Diz ele com um sorriso malicioso

"Tomara mesmo porque você tem outra raça para pesquisar."

Ao pensar que tudo poderia acontecer novamente Mayuri abre um enorme sorriso, e , com a cara mais alegre do mundo diz a Yammamoto:

"Será uma honra senhor."

_**CONTINUA**_


End file.
